Denial
by LegolasGirl25
Summary: Yamato is the most popular guy at school. Sora says she's happy with Tai and doesn't care about Matt, but Mimi doesn't believe her. Sora's trying to decide who is right for her before someone gets hurt SORATO, w/some taiora and mimato R/R!!!
1. Chapter 1

Sup everyone? Here with a new story, that's mostly sorato, with a little mimato and taiora. Please r/r.helps motivate me to update faster.^_^  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mimi!" Sora exclaimed, waving her hand in Mimi's face.  
  
"Wha-? Oh, sorry Sora. I got a little distracted." Mimi said, snapping back to reality.  
  
"You were looking at him again, weren't you?" Sora sighed.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I don't blame you; he's a pretty nice catch, if I weren't already with his brother." Kari said.  
  
"Why does every girl at this school fall head over heels for him? He's just another jock like the rest of him, who happens to have his own band." Sora said.  
  
"He may be another jock, but there's something about him that makes him different from everyone else." Mimi said, sighing.  
  
"Oh please." Sora said, irritated. "I'm sick and tired of hearing that. I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YAMATO ISHIDA!" Sora yelled.  
  
Everyone, including Matt, looked up from their work and stared at her. Sora blushed and stuck her head in her book.  
  
"She's another one." A guy whispered.  
  
"Geez Sor, a little loud there?" Mimi said.  
  
"Leave me alone." Sora said.  
  
"You know what, I think Sora's starting to fall for him, too." Mimi said grinning deviously.  
  
"I think you're right." Kari giggled.  
  
"Shut up! I am not falling for Matt. I have a boyfriend, Tai, whom I love and care about." Sora said, folding her arms.  
  
"Right, Sora." Mimi said.  
  
"Agh!" Sora screamed in annoyance.  
  
*Bell rings*  
  
'I gotta get out of here.' Sora thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two is up, and I hope u liked the first chapter, please r/r and read my other stories that I updated a while ago, thanks! ^_^ Au revoir!  
  
Btw: Sorry for such a short chap. But I'll update really soon!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Mimi grabbed her lunch tray and headed to a table. She looked over at the table where Matt was sitting, along with a bunch of cheerleaders. She, of course, was a cheerleader too, but she preferred to stay with Sora and the rest of the digidestined.  
  
"Here comes Tai. Hey Tai!" Mimi called, waving.  
  
"Hey Mimi, hey Sora." Tai said, giving Sora a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Tai." Sora greeted, smiling.  
  
"We still on for this Friday?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sure." Sora said.  
  
"Are you and Sora going to the dance this Friday?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yep, what about you?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm planning on snagging Matt for the dance." Mimi said dreamily.  
  
"Good luck on that one, Mimi." Tai said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I know you're the most popular girl at school and all the guys are practically crawling at your feet, but look at all those other girls just waiting to date him!" Tai exclaimed, turning his attention to the girls at Matt's table.  
  
"I suppose you're right.but it doesn't hurt to try!" Mimi said grinning.  
  
"All this talk about Matt is making my head ache; I'm going outside for a bit of fresh air." Sora said, getting up.  
  
"Are you ok, Sora? Do you want me to come with you?" Tai asked.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine, thanks." Sora said.  
  
Mimi shrugged, and continued on talking.  
  
Sora's POV~ I walked out the doors into the crisp cold air. It was in the middle of winter, and the whole school ground was covered in snow. I sat down on the steps and closed my eyes, until I heard someone come up from behind me.  
  
"Hey." A familiar voice said. "What brings you here?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is up, and this one's much longer than the others.@_@ hope u enjoy it, and please review when ur done reading!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Matt!" I blurted out, blushing.  
  
"Surprised? We haven't talked in a long time." Matt said.  
  
"I know." I said.  
  
A long silence passed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.  
  
"I needed some air. You know how cafeterias can get so crowded." I said.  
  
"I know what you mean." Matt said.  
  
"So.the dance is coming up, you going?" I asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah." Matt said.  
  
"Just out of curiosity-"I started.  
  
"No, I'm not going with anyone, yet." Matt said.  
  
"I should've seen that coming." I said smiling.  
  
"Do.you want to go with me?" Matt asked, after awhile.  
  
"What?" I asked, taken aback.  
  
"I asked if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Matt said. "It's not like you have to say yes or anything."  
  
"That would be fun, just between friends, but I'm already going w/Tai." I said.  
  
"I should've expected that." Matt said.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
  
"No, you don't have to be sorry. I knew you were dating Tai, I shouldn't have asked." Matt said getting up.  
  
"Thanks for being so understanding." I said smiling.  
  
"Maybe.you could save a dance for me." Matt said.  
  
I thought he was upset, but quickly ignored that thought.  
  
"Sure thing." I said forcing a smile.  
  
"Catch you later." Matt said, giving me a quick smile before heading back inside.  
  
'I know I'm already going with Tai, but at the same time, for some reason, I feel disappointed that I'm not going with Matt.' I thought. 'No-I couldn't care less.Could I?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
(After lunch)  
  
"Sora! Where were you? You totally ditched me at lunch!" Mimi said.  
  
"I'm sorry; I needed a little time by myself." I said.  
  
"I saw you with Matt." Mimi said. "What did he want?"  
  
"Nothing." I said.  
  
"Come on, Sora. You've been acting so strange lately, and I want to know what's wrong. You know you can tell me, I'm your best friend!" Mimi said.  
  
"Thanks, maybe you can come over to my house after school and talk." I said, smiling.  
  
"That'll be cool, meet me at the front after school." Mimi said.  
  
"Alright, bye." I said.  
  
I walked into my next class, Biology.  
  
"Just what I needed." I said, sighing. "Let's just hope this goes by as quickly as possible."  
  
"Talking to yourself, Sora? Something must be wrong." Yolei said smiling.  
  
"Oh, Hey Yolei." I said. "I'm fine, really."  
  
"Don't play innocent with me, I can tell when something's wrong with one of my best friends!" Yolei said.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm going over to Mimi's house after school today, wanna come?" I asked.  
  
"That would be great! Except, I have computer club. So I'll have to pass." Yolei said sadly.  
  
"Aw, that's too bad." I said. "Maybe next time, then."  
  
"Sure." Yolei said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
After school  
  
Mimi's POV~ "I have Coke, Sprite, Root Beer, Diet Pepsi, and orange soda." I said.  
  
"Sprite, please." Sora said.  
  
"Here." I said, handing her a can. "Now what's up?"  
  
"So let's start out homework now." Sora said nervously, getting her binder out of her backpack.  
  
"Very funny, Sor. You're going to end up telling me before you leave, might as well make it easy for the both of us." I said, putting my hands on my waist.  
  
"Well, I don't know, really. I've been going out with Tai for, what, three months now? But lately, I just don't feel attracted to him anymore. It's like there are no sparks, the fire's burned out, no connection at all." Sora said.  
  
"Alright, alright I get it already. I've read this in a Teen magazine once." I said.  
  
"Mimi, this isn't some crazy article in the Teen magazine, its real life!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I know. But it's quite similar. What happened was, this guy was with a girl for a year, but their likeness for each other started to die out and eventually they broke up." I said.  
  
"Are you saying I should break up with Tai?" Sora asked.  
  
"No no no.I'm saying that you need to ask yourself: 'Do you still have the same feelings for Tai as you did when you first met him?'" I asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I've been trying to find out. Along with the fact that I might be falling for Matt." Sora said.  
  
"Matt?! MY Matt??" I said, shocked.  
  
"Yes, him, and he's not yours." Sora said, sighing. "Every time I'm near him I get butterflies in my stomach. I blush like I had a school girl crush on him."  
  
"That's because you do." I said.  
  
"What? Me? Of course not!" Sora said quickly.  
  
I looked at her.  
  
"Fine, I did fall in love with him. Happy now?" Sora asked.  
  
"Very. It's about time you admitted it." I said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.  
  
"Come on, it's obvious, not to mention the fact that most of the girls love him. In fact, I'm not surprised at all that you were one of the many." I said.  
  
"Hey! You are too." Sora said.  
  
"I know, I know." I said.  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Sora asked.  
  
"Think about it, and pick one of them, even if it takes days for you to find out." I said. "It'll come to you eventually, and your problem is solved. But I suggest mentioning it to Tai."  
  
"Thanks, Meems." Sora said.  
  
"No prob. Now let's get back to the Teen magazine." I said.  
  
"Only you, Mimi." Sora said laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
(At School)  
  
Sora's POV~  
  
"Alright, if x is root 12, then what is y?" the teacher asked.  
  
Yolei and I raised our hands.  
  
"Let's let someone else try for a change, hmm? How about you, Yamato?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Y is 24." Matt said.  
  
"Excellent, now, can anyone else tell me why?" the teacher asked.  
  
'I'm liking him even more. He's so smart.and.' I sighed. 'There I go, thinking about him again, what, is this like the 100th time today?' I mentally asked myself.  
  
"Hello? Sora? Earth to Sora?" Yolei said, snapping her fingers in front of me.  
  
"Oh, hmm?" I asked snapping back to reality.  
  
"We're supposed to be doing this question." Yolei said.  
  
"Oh, right." I said sighing.  
  
I got up to go to the back of the room and pick up my papers. I focused my attention on studies and let no one get in my way.  
  
*the bell rings*  
  
"Page seventy, questions one to thirty." The teacher said.  
  
I quickly left the classroom before anyone could ask me questions. I headed to my locker and opened it.  
  
"Sora, I need to talk to you." A voice said.  
  
I turned around to the person behind me and started to fidget nervously.  
  
"What about?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" the person asked. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four is up and ready, I know it's a bit short, but I'm having writers block, not to mention my time consuming hw ^.^ I'll get chapter five up soon. Please review!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"I'm not avoiding you. I was just busy, that's all." I said.  
  
"Riight." Matt said, sighing.  
  
"What, you don't believe me?" I asked.  
  
"Sure I do." Matt said.  
  
"Look, just because you got turned down once, doesn't mean you have to stalk me all day." I said.  
  
"What makes you think I am, or want to, stalk you in the first place?" Matt snapped.  
  
"Look, I can see we're getting nowhere with it. So why don't we just get on with our lives and pretend this never happened?" I said.  
  
"Fine with me." Matt said, walking away.  
  
'I've been running into him more than enough today. This couldn't get any worse.' I sighed, closing my locker.  
  
"Oh, Sora!" Mimi yelled from across the hall as loud as she could. "Today we're helping out to clean up the cafeteria, so don't forget, ok?"  
  
"Right." I said.  
  
"Come on. You're acting so strange today." Mimi said, walking ahead of me.  
  
'I guess I spoke too soon. This is just one of those days.' I thought, sighing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I told you I'd have Chapter five up soon, so here it is, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Again, sorry that last chapter was extremely short! ^-^ Please R/r!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What are you doing here? School's out, you know." Tai asked, walking down the hall, towards Matt's locker.  
  
"I'm not stupid, Tai. I'm just picking up stuff. You?" Matt asked.  
  
"I was just about leaving from soccer practice. I heard the girls had to clean up the cafeteria today, wanna check it out?" Tai asked slyly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
"Keep it up, Sora! Only 5 more tables to go!" Mimi said. "Let's pick up the pace a little!"  
  
"Keep that up and you're on your own." Sora grumbled.  
  
"Touchy touchy! But, don't worry; you'll feel better when we go shopping this afternoon." Mimi said. "I can't wait!"  
  
"Shopping?" Sora questioned.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot!" Mimi said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Forgot about what?" Sora asked.  
  
"You did forget!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Brilliant observation Mimi, but I'm really exhausted right now, so just tell me what it is." Sora said.  
  
"We're going shopping for my prom dress!" Mimi yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"Oh shoot, I totally forgot about that!" Sora said.  
  
"You're not getting out of this one! Let's get going! Maybe you'll even find a prom date there."Mimi said slyly. "I'm planning on going with green this time."  
  
"I told you once, and I'm telling you again, I'm not going to the prom!" Sora said.  
  
"Aww, isn't that a shame. Sorry, Matt. You'll have to find someone else!" Tai said, at the cafeteria door.  
  
Sora and Mimi turned their heads to the door.  
  
"Hey Matt!" Mimi said sweetly.  
  
"Shut up, Tai. I already said I'm going stag." Matt said, giving a quick grin at Mimi.  
  
"Are you crazy?! If you don't ask anyone then." Tai said.  
  
"He's going stag!" Mimi whispered to Sora.  
  
"So what?" Sora asked.  
  
"I might have a chance to dance with him." Mimi sighed.  
  
"Who are you asking?" Matt asked.  
  
Tai whispered something in his ear.  
  
"What?! You can't ask her!" Matt said.  
  
"And why not?" Tai asked. "You want to ask her?"  
  
"Course not." Matt said.  
  
"Right.Matt. I can see right through you. You don't want me to ask her because you want to, am I right? Just admit it!" Tai smirked.  
  
"Once again, shut up, Tai." Matt said.  
  
"I wonder who they're talking about." Mimi wondered.  
  
"I don't really care, because I'm not going!" Sora said. "Come on, let's just go to the mall already."  
  
"You girls heading to the mall?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, you want to come, Matt?" Mimi said smiling.  
  
"Sure, maybe then Tai will find someone to ask to the prom." Matt said.  
  
"I told you! I'm already asking Sora!" Tai exclaimed, a little too loudly.  
  
Mimi gasped and stared at Tai, who was now mentally cursing himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I just finished Chapter 6, duh ^-^, umm.nothing much, just review!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Umm.y-you wanted to ask me.?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well." Tai said.  
  
"Oh god, does it always have to be this slow? Sometimes I wonder about you two." Mimi sighed rubbing her temples. "Sora, Tai is asking you to the dance this Friday. Sora, you agree to go with him."  
  
"I do?" Sora said.  
  
"No no, you're not marrying him, just the dance-and Tai, you're picking her up at 7. Get it? Got it? Good. Let's go, Sora, we don't have much time!."  
  
Mimi ran off, out of the cafeteria. Sora stood there for a moment.  
  
"I guess.I'll see you then, Tai." Sora blushed.  
  
"Ok." Tai said grinning.  
  
Sora quickly hurried after Mimi.  
  
"Well, what do you know? My jobs been done for me!" Tai said.  
  
"Sure, Tai. Taking the easy way out, are we?" Matt said, slightly upset.  
  
"You're just jealous because I got her first." Tai said proudly.  
  
"If it hadn't been for Mimi, you would've still been standing there like a dumb idiot!" Matt said.  
  
"Hey! I'm going with her, aren't I? That's all that matters." Tai said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
"Mimi! He could've asked himself!" Sora said, getting into her car.  
  
"Please, Sora. I don't think 10 minutes of, "um"'s and "well"'s was going to get us anywhere, besides, I need at least 3 hours to shop!" Mimi said.  
  
"Weren't we going with the guys?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh.right." Mimi said, grabbing her cell phone and dialing a few numbers.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Matt's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hey?" Matt said.  
  
"Hey Matt, it's me, Mimi. Are we going to the mall, or not?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Meet you there in 10?" Matt asked.  
  
"Right." Mimi said, hanging up. "Let's get the show on the road!"  
  
"Was that Mimi?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's get going." Matt said, heading to his car.  
  
(12 minutes later)  
  
"Where are they? They're late!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Mimi, it's been barely 5 minutes! Maybe they're stuck in traffic." Sora said.  
  
"At 3?" Mimi asked skeptically  
  
"It could happen." Sora said shrugging.  
  
Just then a black BMW screeched to a halt in front of them.  
  
"What took you?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Mimi doesn't like to be kept off schedule." Sora whispered to Matt.  
  
Matt laughed quietly and said, "Tai had to take a trip to the little boy's room."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. "I'm-"Mimi looked at her watch. "-8 minutes behind schedule, move it, move it, move it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
"Let's see, I'd definitely go with the green." Sora said.  
  
"Of course." Mimi said, posing in the mirror in a green strapless dress. It went to her feet, with a slit that went up the side of her knees, and it had small diamonds sewn in around the top. "I'll get the guys' opinions."  
  
"How does she look?" Sora asked the boys.  
  
Tai and Matt gaped at Mimi.  
  
"Enough said, I'll pay for this and then we can get your dress, Sora." Mimi said.  
  
"What are you talking about? Don't you remember? I'm not going!" Sora said.  
  
"Really Sora, you must be really absent minded." Mimi said, turning her gaze to the guys behind her.  
  
Sora turned around to Matt and Tai who were checking out the girls in the store.  
  
"Oh, right.I guess I'm caught." Sora said.  
  
"Great! Now, normally green would look spectacular on you, but I'm wearing it so..." Mimi said, browsing in the isles. "Excellent!"  
  
"What?" Sora asked.  
  
Mimi held up a blue dress for Sora to see.  
  
"Ugh, sorry Mimi. I think you're taste is wearing thin, blue is definitely not my color!" Sora said.  
  
"Your right! I don't know what I was thinking." Mimi said giving a disgusted look and held it up in front of Sora. "Lets take a look over here."  
  
  
  
(An hour later)  
  
"There!" Mimi said,"Let's give the guys a look!"  
  
"Are you sure this is ok?" Sora asked, poking her head out of the dressing stall.  
  
"Yes! Now come out and stop being a baby!" Mimi said.  
  
Sora stepped out with her black spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees.  
  
"Am I right, or am I right?" Mimi said proudly. "You're so unsure of yourself sometimes, Sor."  
  
"What are you talking about, Sora? You look great!" Matt grinned.  
  
"Thanks." Sora said blushing.  
  
Tai just stood there staring. Matt nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"I mean." Tai said clearing his throat. "You're.hott."  
  
Sora and Mimi exchanged glances and giggled. Then they went back inside to change.  
  
Matt stared at him.  
  
"Sorry! I was nervous!" Tai said.  
  
"Whatever, Tai." Matt said.  
  
"That will be a hundred and thirty dollars." The clerk said.  
  
"I know it's a lot, but I think it looks great!" Mimi said when Sora almost passed out from those 4 words.  
  
The two paid and headed over to the guys.  
  
"Almost done!" Mimi said.  
  
"You're not done, yet?" Tai asked.  
  
"Haven't you ever been shopping with a girl?" Matt asked.  
  
"I assume, you have?" Tai asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Matt thought for a moment. "Yeah, I'll have you know that when you shop with a girl it never ends."  
  
"Right you are, Matt! Let's head to the shoe section!" Mimi said. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7!!!! ^____^ thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I'll be so much more grateful if I get reviews on ch 7. : P I'm not really going to update as fast unless I get reviews from ppl who are actually interested in the story.Enjoy. ^_-  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(The day after.)  
  
"I love you, Matt. You're so cute." Sora mumbled.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" a familiar voice said.  
  
Sora woke up immediately to an angry Mimi.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Sora said, falling back on her pillow.  
  
"What was that I heard just a few minutes ago?" Mimi demanded.  
  
"What? What'd I say?" Sora asked, confused.  
  
"You just said, 'I loove you, Matt. You're sooo cute.''" Mimi said, with lots of drama.  
  
"Me? Why would I do a thing like that??" Sora asked.  
  
Mimi sighed. "Sora, none of us know why you do the things you do." Mimi said.  
  
"Very funny. Are you sure I said that?" Sora asked again.  
  
"Yes!!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Well.I-it doesn't mean anything, right? After all, I'm going to the dance with Tai...I mean, I am his boyfriend." Sora said. She could easily tell that she had said that last part as if she was unsure of herself.  
  
"If you're in love with Matt, why'd you agree to go to the dance with Tai??" Mimi asked.  
  
"Mimi!" Sora yelled, getting impatient at her. "First of all, I'm not in love with Matt, and second of all, I didn't agree to go out with him, YOU did!"  
  
"It doesn't even matter. Now I don't even know if I should go out with Matt or not." Mimi said.  
  
"Why?" Sora asked.  
  
"In fact, you should probably go with him." Mimi said.  
  
"What?!? You're joking!" Sora said.  
  
"I'm not! I think you two would really hit it off. Did you see how he acted around you yesterday?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No." Sora said, blushing.  
  
"He was totally in to you! You two are a perfect couple meant for each other!" Mimi said.  
  
"You're the one who's dreaming now." Sora said.  
  
"Come on! Please???" Mimi said, with pleading eyes.  
  
Sora sighed. "I give up. Fine, I'll go to the dance with him. On one condition..." Sora said.  
  
"Yes??" Mimi asked.  
  
"You break it up with Tai!" Sora said.  
  
"Leave the dirty work to me." Mimi grinned.  
  
"Alright then, let's get dressed and head to the park!" Sora said, getting up.  
  
"Sure." Mimi said.  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
"How's that for cute?" Mimi laughed, posing in a mini jean skirt and pink tank top.  
  
"Great Mimi. Let's go already! You've changed 10 times!" Sora said, holding the door open.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going out like that!" Mimi stated.  
  
"What?? I can't wear jeans anymore?" Sora asked.  
  
"Those were out weeks ago. Skirts are in! Here, I'll lend you one." Mimi said, rushing into her room. "Might as well change out of that sweater too."  
  
Sore rolled her eyes and closed the door. Five seconds later Mimi threw a skirt and shirt at Sora and pushed her in the bathroom.  
  
"Alright, let's go now!" Sora said irritably.  
  
They put on their jackets and headed to the park where all their friends were meeting them. They were having a picnic party.  
  
"Were we supposed to bring something?" Mimi asked, looking at everyone else.  
  
"Yes! The drinks!" Yolei said.  
  
"Oh, right!" Mimi said, snapping her fingers. "I left them on the counter!"  
  
"That's alright, I'll run back and get them. It's only a couple blocks away." Sora said.  
  
"Could you.?" Mimi asked, laughing at herself.  
  
"No problem." Sora said.  
  
"Why don't you go with her, Matt?" Mimi said, pushing him over to her.  
  
"Don't you think I should go?" Tai asked.  
  
"Of course not, you're going to help me set up the blanket. Go on you two." Mimi said, grinning deviously.  
  
Sora glared at her and started heading towards her house. Matt ran up and linked his arm with hers.  
  
"What are you doing??" Sora asked.  
  
Matt grinned. "Escorting you to Mimi's house, what'd you think?" Matt pulled her over to the sidewalk.  
  
Mimi clasped her hands together and sighed at the two when she saw them link arms.  
  
"You planned that, didn't you?" Yolei whispered to Mimi.  
  
"Moi?" Mimi asked innocently.  
  
Yolei stared at her incredulously.  
  
"Alright, I did, but she'll thank me for that later." Mimi said.  
  
"What's Matt doing with Sora??" Tai questioned angrily.  
  
"That reminds me. Tai.could we talk?" Mimi asked. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sup everyone?!?? Chapter 8's running, thanks so much for reviewing and support, it's really a big help. And in turn, here's a new chap. ^_-  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"When we were going to go to the dance together, I thought she was really interested in me. I guess it wasn't meant to be." Tai sighed.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself; I know a lot of girls who are dying to go out with you!" Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah.sure." Tai said, looking up at the sky. "Somewhere in the future I'll find someone."  
  
Mimi smiled. "How bout I start by finding you a date for the dance?"  
  
Tai looked at her. "Do I seem that desperate?"  
  
Mimi laughed. "I'm only trying to help!"  
  
"I think I'm going to deal with this on my own." Tai said walking away.  
  
'I feel so sorry for him, what more could I have done to help?' Mimi thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Sora went to the kitchen to grab the sodas while Matt stood at the door. She quickly turned around and bumped into Matt.  
  
"What are you doing here?? I told you to wait at the door." Sora said dropping the soda.  
  
"Miss me?" Matt asked grinning.  
  
Sora blushed furiously. "Matt!!"  
  
"I take that as a yes." Matt smiled, putting his arm around her and grabbed the soda.  
  
Sora blushed even more, if possible, and decided she might as well enjoy it. The two headed out the door and back to the park.  
  
"Oh! Here they come now!" Mimi said excitedly and ran up to the two.  
  
"Did someone call for soda?" Sora asked.  
  
Matt gave the soda to Mimi.  
  
"Perfect! Thanks you two." Mimi said grinning. She noticed how Matt had his arm around her and decided to ask some questions.  
  
Matt headed over to the rest of the group.  
  
"I see it was a great hit!" Mimi smiled.  
  
"What?" Sora asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me; I saw his arm around you." Mimi said, putting her hands on her waist.  
  
"We were just kidding around." Sora said. "Nothing serious and I haven't even told him that we were going to the dance together. Besides, we're just going as friends, and nothing more."  
  
"I took care of that already." Mimi said. "And I'll tell you that he did sound anxious to go with you."  
  
"Really??" Sora asked, realizing her reaction she added, "I couldn't care less."  
  
"Sora, nothing gets past me, now let's get back to the picnic before people get suspicious." Mimi said smiling.  
  
(A while later)  
  
Sora dropped her bag at the door and plopped on the couch.  
  
"As if that wasn't tiring enough." Sora said sighing.  
  
The phone rang and Sora reached over the table to get it.  
  
"Hello? Takenouchi residence, Sora speaking." She answered.  
  
"Hey there." A familiar voice greeted.  
  
"Matt? What's up?" Sora asked.  
  
"Nothing." Matt replied.  
  
Sora laughed. "You of all people don't call girls for 'nothing'."  
  
Matt chuckled at her humor. "I guess you know me too well. So why'd you call me?"  
  
"I didn't call you!" Sora said.  
  
"Sora, you must not be feeling well, you called me. I guess the fact that you're talking to me is making you delirious." Matt joked.  
  
"YAMATO ISHIDA!!" Sora screamed.  
  
"Are you annoying Sora again?" Another familiar voice asked in the back round.  
  
'Hmm, that sounds like Tai.' Sora thought.  
  
"Where are you?" Sora asked.  
  
"Mimi's house." Matt said. "With Tai. I called to ask if you wanted to come on over."  
  
"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." Sora said.  
  
"Fine, I'll be there in a sec to pick you up." Matt said.  
  
"I think I can walk a few blocks by myself." Sora said.  
  
"And let you, a helpless female wander in the dark streets at this time of day? Heaven forbid!" Matt said.  
  
Sora laughed at Matt's sarcasm.  
  
The doorbell rang and Sora got up.  
  
"Hold on a sec Matt, someone's at the door." Sora said.  
  
She opened the door.  
  
"Matt!!" Sora screamed in the phone.  
  
"Ouch, you didn't have to yell." Matt said, pulling the cell phone away from his ear.  
  
"But I thought I heard Tai!" Sora said.  
  
"At your service!" Tai said, popping his head in.  
  
Sora screamed and almost fell over.  
  
"Don't you dare scare me like that again!!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Well, are we going to Mimi's house, or not?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure, let me fix my hair." Sora said.  
  
"You look fine!" Matt said.  
  
"Thanks, but I know my hair looks like a tumbleweed." Sora said, rushing over to the bathroom.  
  
"Tumbleweed?" Tai and Matt said exchanging confused glances.  
  
"Ready." Sora said, a few moments later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
"How nice of you to come! And to think, I only invited Matt first." Mimi laughed, letting all three of them in.  
  
The boys decided to take a look around.  
  
"Well, the dance is days away, I can't wait!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Who are you going with?" Sora asked.  
  
"A few guys have asked me, but I turned them down. I think I'll go stag this time." Mimi said.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Sora asked, shocked.  
  
"Of course not!" Mimi said. "But I'm a bit worried about Tai."  
  
"I was afraid of that." Sora sighed. "I don't think I should go with Matt."  
  
"Don't worry Sora, I'll figure some way to help him out. You just have a good time with Matt on Friday. Promise?" Mimi asked.  
  
"You're really trying to make this work, aren't you?" Sora asked.  
  
"Trying? I don't even need to. I'm just giving you two a push in the right direction. Now, tell me what happened when you two went to get the sodas." Mimi giggled.  
  
"Interesting." Tai said, looking at the giant study.  
  
"What, never seen books before?" Matt said.  
  
"Laugh all you want, but I'm not as stupid as you think." Tai said, as a matter-of- factly.  
  
Matt left the study and headed upstairs where the girls were.  
  
"He was flirting, just admit it!" Mimi said.  
  
"He was not!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Who wasn't what?" Matt asked, walking into Mimi's room.  
  
"Er.I was saying that Tai wasn't cute." Mimi said quickly.  
  
Sora slapped her forehead.  
  
"Oh really?" Matt grinned, knowing they were keeping something from him. "Then who do you think is cute?"  
  
"Why, you, of course." Mimi said sarcastically.  
  
"Thought so." Matt smiled.  
  
Mimi laughed.  
  
"Why don't you and Sora talk while I grab a drink? Anything for you two?" Mimi asked at the door.  
  
"No thanks." Sora said.  
  
"Same, but I'll bet Tai wants something." Matt said.  
  
"K." Mimi said, before leaving.  
  
Sora stood there nervously and Matt looked at her intently.  
  
'God, she looks so cute when she's nervous like that.' Matt thought.  
  
"Anything you wanna tell me?" Matt asked, grinning.  
  
"It's nothing really." Sora said, setting herself on the bed.  
  
Matt sat down next to her.  
  
"Alright then. How's life been treating you?" Matt asked.  
  
"*sigh* I've had a lot on my mind." Sora said.  
  
Matt put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I must be on your mind all the time then. All girls are like that." Matt joked.  
  
"Yama, the world isn't centered around you." Sora laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Tai wandered around until he decided to look for the others. He went by Mimi's room and saw Sora talking to Matt, who had his arm around her.  
  
Tai sighed, took a deep breath and walked inside. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ahh, the plot thickens! @_@ So sorry for taking so long posting this up! The dance scene will be coming up in about 2 chapters, so be ready! My writers block is gone!!! YAY! Please r/r and I hope ur enjoying the story! ^_-  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Sora? Could I speak to you for a moment?" Tai asked.  
  
Matt moved his arm off Sora's shoulders and looked at Tai suspiciously.  
  
"Sure. Be back in a sec, Yama." Sora said, heading out the door.  
  
'Yama? She has a nickname for him??' Tai asked himself.  
  
'Yama? Sounds like I've got a new nickname.' Matt grinned to himself.  
  
"What is it, Tai?" Sora asked.  
  
"Why'd you break the date with me?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tai." Sora said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Don't be sorry, if you wanted to be with Matt, then you should've told me. I would have understood." Tai said, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know, I should have just come out and told you. But really, I don't want to be with Matt. Mimi just had a crazy idea to set us up." Sora said.  
  
"You don't want to be with Matt?" Tai asked skeptically.  
  
"Of course not." Sora said. "We're just friends."  
  
Tai couldn't believe her. After Mimi had broken his date with her he had started to believe that Matt would've been the next best person for her.  
  
"Well, you go on in and talk with your 'pal' while I go find Mimi." Tai said quickly.  
  
"You're sure you're ok with this?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes." Tai said, pushing her back into Mimi's room.  
  
Tai rushed off to find Mimi.  
  
"Hmm.Pepsi sounds nice, but then again." Mimi thought.  
  
Tai walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Tai, are you ok?" Mimi asked, seeing his distressed expression.  
  
"Fine. I just talked to Sora. She still thinks that there's nothing between them and they're only going to the dance because you made her." Tai explained.  
  
"How long will it take to get it in her thick head.?" Mimi sighed.  
  
"What should we do?" Tai asked.  
  
"You actually want to help me get Sora and Matt together?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I know, it sounds weird, but after she, or should I say you, broke the date with me, I figured that Matt and Sora should have been together all along, and what ever it takes to help them get together, I support it." Tai said.  
  
"You're really something special, you know that? Any girl would be lucky to have you." Mimi smiled.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me?" Tai asked.  
  
Mimi stood there shocked, partly because she never expected him to ask her and second because she never thought about him that way.  
  
"Well?" Tai asked.  
  
"Alright, sure." Mimi smiled.  
  
But people change.^_-  
  
"Really?" Tai said.  
  
"Of course, we're cool." Mimi grinned.  
  
Tai grinned.  
  
"We've got them going to the dance. I think all we can do is let nature take its course." Mimi said. "Come on."  
  
"I'm getting bored here, let's take a walk!" Mimi said cheerily at the door of her room.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Tai agreed.  
  
All four of them grabbed their coats and headed out the door.  
  
"Feel that crisp air." Mimi said, closing her eyes and prancing around.  
  
"Mimi! Watch it!" Sora yelled.  
  
Mimi crashed into a pole and fell down. Sora laughed.  
  
"Here, let me help you up." Sora said, holding out a hand.  
  
"I guess I was a little too excited." Mimi blushed.  
  
"Mimi, you're never too excited, you're just.you." Tai said.  
  
Mimi glared at him and kept walking.  
  
"So where exactly are we going?" Matt asked.  
  
"How about that little café downtown?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sounds fun!" Sora said.  
  
The four of them walked downtown to the corner café and took their seats in the booth, and, of course, Mimi insisted that Sora and Matt sit together.  
  
"What shall I have.?" Sora thought.  
  
Yolei walked up to them with a white apron on and notepad in hand.  
  
"Hey guys! What'll it be?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Frappucino would be nice." Sora said.  
  
"Iced Latte." Mimi said.  
  
"Mocha Frappucino." Matt said.  
  
"Actually we have a special on couples. Two for one deal." Yolei said.  
  
"Oh, but we're not-"Sora started.  
  
"Sounds great!" Mimi cut in.  
  
Sora glared at her.  
  
"Oh? I didn't know you and Matt were going out." Yolei said, looking at Sora. "And I say I'm usually all over these things."  
  
"We're not going out!" Sora yelled.  
  
Everyone stared at her sudden outburst. Mimi kicked her from under the table.  
  
"Eh.Tai?" Yolei said.  
  
"Hmm.the biscotti look nice.but then again, I do like blueberry muffins." Tai thought.  
  
"Order already!" Mimi said.  
  
"Temper temper! I'll have hot latte, a blueberry muffin, and a bowl of soup." Tai said.  
  
"A little later for lunch, isn't it, Tai?" Sora sighed.  
  
"Excuse me if I only had a couple subs for lunch!" Tai said.  
  
"Is that all?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Yep." Mimi said.  
  
"Be back in a few." Yolei said.  
  
"So??" Mimi asked eagerly.  
  
"What?" Sora asked.  
  
"Now that you and Matt are going to the dance together are you going to.you know.?" Mimi said secretively.  
  
"Mimi! Of course not! How could you even think of such a thing?!" Sora blushed.  
  
"No no, that's not what I'm talking about." Mimi said. "I meant, start to go out."  
  
"Oh, that. Didn't I say that I was only going because you insisted and it's between friends, for the fiftieth time." Sora said.  
  
"Honestly, I think you two should at least try to go on a date." Mimi said.  
  
"Mimi's right!" Tai chimed in. "Besides, doesn't Matt get a say?"  
  
Mimi and Tai looked at him with high hopes.  
  
"Maybe." Matt said.  
  
The two sighed.  
  
"Alrighty! A frappucino for you.one iced latte.one mocha frappucino.and this tray." Yolei said, placing a tray of food in front of Tai, who immediately began to eat.  
  
"So Yolei, who are you taking to the dance?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Who else? Ken, of course." Yolei said. "Hmm.let me guess. Sora, you're going with Matt, Mimi, you're going with that new boy.Michael?"  
  
"I'm going with Tai." Mimi said.  
  
"Serious?!?" Yolei and Sora exclaimed.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. "How is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Since when??" Sora asked.  
  
"About..." Mimi said, looking at her watch. "An hour ago."  
  
"Cute! Two couples here at my café!" Yolei said.  
  
"And I have to ask.Matt, did you ask Sora to go with you?" Yolei asked.  
  
"A bit nosy today, aren't we?" Sora said.  
  
"Just asking." Yolei said.  
  
Tai and Mimi looked at him to hear what he would say.  
  
"Yeah." Matt said coolly.  
  
"Wonderful! How long have I been waiting for that!" Yolei said grinning.  
  
Sora stared at her.  
  
"I better get to washing those tables!" Yolei said quickly, noticing Sora's glare.  
  
"I think I'm going to head out now," Sora said, getting up.  
  
"So soon? Well, alright. See ya." Mimi said.  
  
"Hey, need a little company?" Matt grinned.  
  
"I could always use some." Sora said, smiling back.  
  
Tai and Mimi exchanged glances.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." Matt said, with a wave.  
  
"Bye." Mimi and Tai replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Sora and Matt walked in an uncomfortable silence until they finally reached Sora's front doorstep.  
  
"Thanks for walking me here." Sora said.  
  
"No problem." Matt said.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later then?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sure," Matt said.  
  
"Bye." Sora said, giving a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile before closing the door.  
  
Matt put his hand where she had kissed him.  
  
"Just friends, huh?" a voice behind him asked.  
  
Matt turned around to Tai, who was grinning ear-to-ear.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt asked, walking down the steps and heading home.  
  
Tai followed him.  
  
"Don't tell me that its not even possible that you and Sora could maybe.?" Tai said.  
  
"No, Tai." Matt said. "You heard Sora. She still feels that we're 'just friends'."  
  
"And how do you feel about it?" Tai asked.  
  
Matt kept silent as they reached his front door.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Hehe, done! And yes, like I said at the top of this chapter, the dance will be coming up soon! Chapter 10 will be up soon! Michi?! Never expected it, didja? Hehe.well, life's full of surprises.please review!  
  
Yamachick ^_- 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back! ^_^ I'm soo sorry to keep this waiting; I know I haven't updated in a while, but I promise to get Chapter 11 up soon. The story's almost done...only a few hundred more chaps.^_^ Plz r/r so that I'm motivated to write more.: P  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Well?" Tai asked.  
  
"Why do you even care?" Matt asked, heading inside the apartment.  
  
Tai closed the door behind him.  
  
"Because, I'm your friend, and I'm also a friend of Sora's, and want to be able to help. " Tai stated.  
  
Matt sighed, placing his fingers through his golden hair. "Then to answer question.yes, I happen to like Sora, in fact I think I even love her. I don't even know when it came in realization to me. But she doesn't even feel the same way about me."  
  
"You can never be to sure." Tai said.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's obvious she wouldn't fall for a guy like me." Matt said.  
  
"'A guy like you'?" Tai repeated, shocked, "believe me, I'd say she is the luckiest girl on earth if I were you."  
  
Matt looked hopelessly at him and clicked on the TV.  
  
"But there is a way you can turn things around." Tai said, grinning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
(Next day)  
  
Sora threw her books into her locker and picked up her bag.  
  
"Sora!!!" Mimi yelled across the hall.  
  
"Hey there Mimi." Sora smiled.  
  
Mimi ran over to her and paused to catch her breath.  
  
"We have a sub today in history! Isn't that cool?" Mimi said excitedly.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Sora said rolling her eyes.  
  
"The dance is today." Mimi said, winking.  
  
"Yes, I know." Sora said.  
  
"I can't wait! In just 12 hours."Mimi gushed.  
  
"Hey girls. Hey Sora." Tai greeted. Matt opened the lock to his locker and placed a book in.  
  
Tai nudged him in the ribs and in response Matt nudged him even harder until he practically fell down. Sora and Mimi stared at them in confusion. Tai got up quickly and sweatdropped.  
  
"Sorry about that, I'm a little sleepy this morning." Tai said sheepishly.  
  
Sora and Mimi looked at him incredulously, as Matt stood in the back, shaking his head. The bell rang.  
  
All four of them headed to history. Sora sat down and rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she stared out the window.  
  
A brunette walked into the classroom and stood in front of the class.  
  
"Hello class, I'm Mrs. Kanbara. There's nothing really that you have to do for class as your teacher is not present, therefore it is a free period, and if your voices get louder than my voice now you're immediately off to detention." The teacher said before taking a seat at the desk.  
  
Matt sighed and scribbled something a piece of paper. He crumpled it into a ball and threw it onto Sora's desk.  
  
"A note!" Mimi exclaimed. "How exciting!"  
  
Sora took the ball and flattened it out so she could read it.  
  
~ Hey Sor, mind if I call you Sor? I guess you have no choice, anyways, I'm really looking forward to the dance tonight, and I hope you are too. If you feel the least bit uncomfortable with it then we can talk about it.  
  
Yours truly, Yama ~  
  
'Hmm.he has nice writing.' Sora thought.  
  
She blushed at the last part of the note. Mimi reached over and grabbed for the paper. Sora pulled it away and glared at her.  
  
"I'll show you later Mimi." Sora said, and began to write something on another piece of paper. She crumpled that up and threw it back over to Matt.  
  
~ Hey Yama. huh, I like the sound of that. To tell you the truth, I'm looking forward to it too, I know I seemed weird about it before, but it's all behind me now.besides, if I turned down a date with the great Yamato Ishida, my rep would be trashed! ^_-  
  
Love, Sor ~  
  
"How come I don't get to read any of this?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Later Mimi." Sora said.  
  
Tai noticed Matt blush slightly.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea? Don't I get to see any of this?" Tai asked.  
  
Matt ignored him and started writing back, and then he immediately threw it back to Sora.  
  
~ I knew you couldn't resist me.Every girl's like that ^_^ jk. Pick you up at 7.  
  
Love, The one and only, greatest, lovable, Yama ~  
  
Sora giggled quietly and turned her head over to Matt who was leaning back in his chair, grinning at her. He gave a quick wave of his hand before she turned back around to Mimi.  
  
"Let me see one of those." Mimi said, grabbing one of Matt's notes.  
  
Mimi quickly read it through and squealed.  
  
The teacher looked up from her book and asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I.er...um." Mimi said blushing, and hiding her head behind the note.  
  
Mrs. Kanbara cocked an eyebrow and repeated her question once more.  
  
"I was just excited about that math quiz I'm having next period!" Mimi said dumbly.  
  
Sora laughed to herself. The teacher stared at her for a moment before returning to her book.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't like him!" Mimi whispered.  
  
"I've changed my mind." Sora said smiling.  
  
"I've got to say, it's a nice change of pace." Mimi said smiling.  
  
(45 minutes later)  
  
"Alright class, I have another class on the other side of the school to get to so class will be dismissed 5 minutes early. But you are not to leave the classroom any earlier." The teacher said. With that she got her bag and quickly headed out the door.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
(After school)  
  
"So, what say we head to my house to do some homework and then the dance?" Mimi suggested.  
  
"Too bad we have homework on a Friday, especially on a dance night." Yolei sighed.  
  
"How about it?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sure." Sora said.  
  
"Fine with me." Yolei said.  
  
All three of the girls headed to Mimi's house to "do their homework."  
  
(A while later)  
  
"Full house!" Yolei called.  
  
"Again?" Mimi said.  
  
"Yes, now hand over the twenty bucks." Yolei said proudly.  
  
"I'm broke, spending all that cash on the dance. Besides, my dad cut down on the expenses, you know how it is.How about I lend you that pearl necklace of mine that you've always wanted?" Mimi said.  
  
"Deal!" Yolei beamed.  
  
"Its 5:30, shouldn't we be getting ready for the dance?" Sora asked.  
  
"5:30!??!?" Mimi shrieked. "That's hardly enough time to get ready!"  
  
Yolei and Sora laughed.  
  
"You all can take a shower here in the guest bathrooms." Mimi said.  
  
All three of them took separate showers and put on their dresses, which they had brought over carefully a while earlier.  
  
"A little eye shadow here.and a little there." Mimi said. "Perfect!"  
  
Sora looked at herself in the mirror. She had light pink lip gloss and a thin layer of black eye shadow and liner.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit.heavy?" Sora asked.  
  
"Nonsense! It looks great! Now Yolei, for that necklace I promised you." Mimi said, walking over to her jewelry box and pulling out a pearl necklace.  
  
"Gorgeous!" Yolei said, as Mimi put it on her. "Thanks Mimi!"  
  
Yolei looked at the clock which read 6:25.  
  
"Should we be leaving?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Right, I need to call Matt." Sora said, picking up the portable phone.  
  
Yolei and Mimi giggled amongst themselves. Sora grumbled irritably to herself as she picked up the phone and dialed in some numbers.  
  
Matt went over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?." He answered.  
  
"Hey there." Sora said.  
  
"Sora? Is everything ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm at Mimi's house. Would it be any trouble for you to pick me up here instead?" Sora asked.  
  
"No prob." Matt said.  
  
"Thanks yama." Sora said. "See you soon then."  
  
"Alright, bye." Matt said.  
  
"'Thanks yama'" Mimi and Yolei mimicked, while fluttering their eyelashes.  
  
Sora would have killed them both if she hadn't been wearing a dress.  
  
"Is Ken and Tai picking you two up?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yep." Yolei said.  
  
"I'm assuming that Tai and Matt will be here together." Mimi said.  
  
"Of course!" Sora said.  
  
(7:00 sharp)  
  
The doorbell rang and Mimi attempted to run down the stairs to the door. She opened the door to Ken, who was holding a corsage.  
  
"Hey Mimi. Yolei there?" Ken smiled.  
  
"Don't you look nice!" Mimi complimented.  
  
"Back off sister, he's mine!" Yolei joked, grabbing his arm.  
  
Mimi laughed.  
  
"Have fun you two, I'll see you there Yolei." Mimi said.  
  
"Bye," Ken and Yolei said.  
  
The two got into Ken's car and drove off towards school. Not a moment later the doorbell rang and Mimi opened the door yet again.  
  
"Matt! Tai!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
The two boys were wearing tuxes and Mimi noticed Tai looking rather nervous.  
  
"Tai, you seem so nervous!" Mimi giggled.  
  
"That's because he is." Matt grinned.  
  
Tai blushed and the two boys came in as Mimi went upstairs to get Sora.  
  
"Hey Sora!" Mimi called.  
  
"Yeah?" Sora replied.  
  
"Come on, the guys are here." Mimi said.  
  
Sora walked down the stairs and the two boys stared at her.  
  
"The guys are staring at you." Mimi whispered to Sora.  
  
"Why should they? It's just me." Sora whispered back.  
  
"Very funny Sora, did you happen to notice how absolutely gorgeous you look?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Don't be silly, Mimi." Sora said.  
  
"So, should we get going now?" Tai asked.  
  
Mimi went out the door and headed to Tai's car as he followed her.  
  
"Hey there Sora." Matt said. "Shall we head off, ma'am?" He grinned, holding out his arm.  
  
"Of course!" Sora smiled, taking his arm.  
  
(After they all drive over there: Tai and Mimi are in separate cars from the other two.)  
  
"Sora! Mimi! Over here!" Yolei called waving her hand.  
  
Sora and Mimi headed over to Yolei and Ken.  
  
"The guy's are looking quite handsome if you ask me." Yolei said. "Of course, none better than my Ken."  
  
Ken blushed. Sora and Mimi laughed. A crowd of girls started chasing Matt and Tai, who were frantically trying to avoid them.  
  
Sora sighed at the site and Mimi rushed over to the crowd waving her purse in the air.  
  
"Back off girls they're taken!" Mimi yelled angrily.  
  
Sora laughed and followed Mimi. 


End file.
